Seek and You shall find
by untamedTexanspirit
Summary: Alot of you know this one. I'm doing this story which was written by my Penpal Lindsey Collett. She will write them and I shall load them because her user name got screwed up
1. The freakest day of my life

Hi my name is Mera, and the day I turned 11 my world turned upside down. I should have known something was going to happen. But this I never expected. It all started when two days to our 11th, Hotaru(my triplet) and I recieved a letter accepting us into a school we had never heard of somewhere in England. O.k., so that doesn't sound too bad but it was the way it was delivered that scared me. I mean c'mon! Hotaru and I were sitting at the table innecently eating our breakfeast whatching Michuru mama chase Haraku papa around the house with a frying pan because Haraku papa had beaten up a boy who had dared to ask out Usagi(our other triplet). Haraku papa was like that sometimes. she's very protective. Let me explain something. haraku papa and Michuru mama are both girls. They adopted Hotaru,Usagi, and me when our father was injured in an accident and could no longer take care of us. Anyways, We were watching Our parents chasing each other when suddenly we heard a loud crash from the next room over. Hotaru rushed into the room towards the window with me following close behind. Usagi had beaten both of us to it and was staring out the window trying hard not to laugh we soon saw why. A big owl(and I mean big!) had smashed into the window with its face smushed against the window. It looked hilareous. I know I shouldn't have but I couldn't help it. I burst out laughing. Hotaru soon joined in. I can't tell you how good it felt to hear Hotaru laugh again."Mera! Grab your camera! Hotaru gasped between laughs." Here's another thing I need to explain. We all have talents. Mine are: Painting,Cameras,and guitar. Usagi's are: Singing, Dancing and Gymnastics. Hotaru's are: writing, sports, and Piano. I immeaditly grabbed my digital camera and started clicking away like a mad women. Suddenly the door slammed open and Michuru mama and Haraku papa ran into the room armed with baseball bats. I suppose we must have looked hilarious. Hotaru and Usagi doubled over with laughter, me snapping like a maniac and Michuru mama and Haraku papa both gaping in the doorways. Though undoubtfully the owl did not find it funny. Mum started laughing. Soon dad joined in after a few confused looks at mum. What stopped us was the owl. He or she had started scratching at the window. Hotaru rushed forward to open the window in order to avoid further damage to the window glass. "Hey! There are letters attached to the owls feet! Three of them to be exact!" Hotaru said amazed. I leaned forward to examen them . As I did so I noticed that there was one for each of us. I grabbed them and handed them out.Usagi opened hers right away while Hotaru showed hers to papa and I showed mine to mum. Papa gasped at the letter and said " NO!! My babies are leaving me!!!" At this all four of us(mum, and us three trips) rolled our eyes. Sometimes papa could be so embarresing!! Hotaru opened her letter and read it silently. I decided to do the same but read the letter aloud. The letter said:  
"Dear Ms. Tomoh,  
We are pleased to inform you that you are excepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and  
Wizardry. The school year will start september 3rd. Included is a list of supplies that you can  
find in Diagon alley. Students are allowed to bring a owl, cat or toad. I would like to remind you  
that first years are not allowed to bring a broomstick.Blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah" I  
finished. Usagi then read the supply list: "A history of magic,transfiguration year 1,potions,defence against the dark art, etc and all that jazz." she finished. " Wow someone must take alot of time to do pranks" Usagi said. "Well.......... um.... thats where we .......um come in..." Papa said. We all turned around to stare at her. "What do you mean?!" we all screamed."What your father is trying to say is that its not a prank. Its a real school that we both attended when we were your age." Mum explained. For once in our sort life all three of us were speechless. So thats the story. Now we are on our way to London. In fact as I am writing this we are pulling into the Leaky Cauldron. We all hop out of the car. Hotaru starts kissing the ground murmuring "Sweet solid ground, how I missed you!" Usagi looks at me and traced a circle near her temple with her finger muttering "cukoo." I nod my head while pretending to not know Hotaru. Eventually we walk into the Leaky Cauldron. Papa walked up to a man standing behind the counter. We would like to rent five rooms for two weeks. Fine that will be 20 galleons and 5 knuts. "Mum, whats he talking about?" I ask. "Yeah what are knuts?" asked Usagi. "And what are galleons?" puts in Hotaru. "Hush now I'll explain later." said mum. "C'mon lets find a table to eat at!" said papa. 


	2. Diagon Alley

Chapter 2: Diagon Alley.  
  
We ran into mum and papa waiting for us at the table closest to the back door. "Well sleeping beauty has finally awoken!" Papa said teasingly when she saw me. "C'mon we have a busy day ahead! Now eat your breakfast and we'll be on our way!" Mum said. Waiting for me on the table was a pile of pancakes. I dug in expecting them to be cold but to my surprise I found them to be warm. I cast a look at mum and papa. Papa winked at me. I smiled and went back to eating. When I finished We followed mum and papa to the back door. From there we went to the back alley. I watched as papa took out what looked like a stick and started tapping the bricks. We looked at each other and started tracing cuckoo signs in the air. Then suddenly to our great surprise the wall opened up to reveal a street filled with shops. We stood there gaping and muttering vowels and part of words. Mum smiled at our confusion and stuck out a hand to ruffle our hair. "C'mon! Lets go to gringotts bank to get the money for your supplies." Papa said. We followed her wordlessly to a big building gazing around eyes wide open. Our eyes only got wider as we entered the building. Inside were tons of .....of ...what are they? Mum must have seen our looks of confusion She said" Gringotts is run by goblins. They make great bankers." All we managed to do was gulp and nod our heads glancing at one another. Papa walked up to a goblin with particularly long fingers that was counting rubies. " I'm here to withdraw money from the Tomoh vault and the Tenioh vault." she said. "Do you have the keys?" said the goblin. "Yes right here. Said papa fiddling with her coat pocket. She laid two keys on the desk. The goblin took them and beckoned with his lllooonnggg fingers."Follow me." He led us down the hallway and through a door and into a cart. Once we were inside he pulled a lever and off we went. The cart was zooming at speeds that seemed impossible. "I think I'm gonna be sick!" announced Usagi. "Is this cart going over the speed limit?" Hotaru asked. "Has anyone ever died here? I asked. " Lady, You don't wanna know." the goblin replied grimly. My trips and I looked at each other and scooted closer together and away from the sides. I twisted my head around to catch a look at a flash of gold but it had already disappeared around a corner.  
  
After what seemed like an eternity the cart came to a stop in front of a vault with a silver door with intricate designs and what looked like the astrological sign of Saturn carved all round the edges. The goblin stepped out of the cart and towards the door. He took out a key and unlocked the door. It swung open to reveal a long hallway. Papa pushed us inside and said"Welcome to the Tomoh vault." "This is not a vault! This is a house!" came Usagi's voice from somewhere within the vault. I walked in to discover that she was right. It was a house! We didn't have much time to explore though. Papa and mum dragged us all to a room down the hallway. I noticed that the doors had names on them. One said: heirlooms, another said: Diaries, and one even said: Bug collection. The one that Papa and mum were dragging us to said: Money and Misc. We went inside to find piles upon piles of gold, silver, bronze, jewels, and Artifacts. Mum handed each of us a bag and told us to get some money to pay for school supplies and anything we might like to buy. After doing so we investigated the artifacts. I found myself drawn to a necklace. It was a sapphire it was shaped like the right part of Saturn, it was on a gold chain. I picked it up and looked at mum. She nodded and helped me put it o." You look beautiful!" She said observing me. I smiled. I looked over to see that Usagi had also found a necklace but it was a ruby also in the shape of the left part of Saturn , it was on a gold chain. Instantly I looked over at Hotaru and saw that she too had found a necklace. Hers was an amethyst in the shape of the middle Part of Saturn. It was on a bronze chain. After hanging around for a few more seconds we left to go to the Tenioh vault. Papa told us to wait in the cart. She came back out in five minutes holding something. During the cart ride back we kept trying to sneak a peek at what it was but she put it into her pocket and scooted away from us. Once we got out of the cart it wasn't just Hotaru who started kissing the ground but Usagi and Me included. We exited the bank and looked at the supply list." Lets go get our books first." Usagi suggested. We agreed. We walked down the street towards the book shop. I paused in front of the store window to look at the display books. I was amazed at the variety they had. Hotaru grabbed my arm and dragged me inside. Inside the bookshop there was even more of a variety. There were books the size of a small dog to books the size of a flea. We picked out the books we needed and then some. I found a book with a silvery silk cover. Upon opening it I discovered it was a diary. Just what I needed! I also got a book about animal meanings, a dream analyzer book, and a book on the astrological history and meaning of the planets. After paying for it all Hotaru suggested that they get their wands next. They walked towards Ollivanders wand shop. Upon entering I felt a chill go down my spine. At first it seemed that no one was there but then I heard" How may I help you?" Hotaru spun around while I jumped in shock. The speaker was an old man. Suddenly I got a Psychic trip message from Usagi"I wonder if he's the founder?" she though jokingly. I thought back"He's definitely old enough!" The man walked up to me and asked me to hold out my wand hand. I sent a puzzled look to mum. " He means your writing hand." she said helpfully.  
  
"Oh! I knew that!" I said sheepishly. I held out my right hand and he handed me a wand that he announced was 11 inches holly unicorn hair. I waved it. Nothing happened. "Hmm" He handed me another wand, and another, and another, and another, and another. "I wonder" he said. He handed me a wand He announced was 10 inches dogwood, white wolf tear. I waved it and a shower of blue sparks fell from it and formed strange figures in the air. " Finally! I've had that wand for years! It's about time it leaves!" he said happily. Then he walked up to Hotaru.  
  
She held out her left hand and her right. "I'm both right handed and left handed." she said."Ahh." he said. "I have just the wand for you!" he disappeared into a back room and when he returned he was holding green wand. "10 inches willow Unicorn tears." He announced. He handed it to Hotaru who waved it. At once green sparks erupted and flew around the room forming patterns." New record! Fastest time I've had for someone to find their wand!" he said brightly. He stepped up to Usagi. She held out her left hand. Like me she took a long time finding a wand. Eventually she got one. It was 10 inches maple with fox tears. We bought the wands and left the shop. " Was it just me or did that guy seem a little evil?" I voiced. "You felt it to?" Hotaru and Usagi said at the same time. I nodded. "C'mon lets go get your robes." Mum said. She took us to a shop called Madame Malkins Robes of all occasions. Inside there were two other kids. A boy with green eyes and messy black hair. And a boy with blonde hair. They seemed to be arguing. Usagi stepped towards them and said"Hi! My names Usagi! These are my triplets: Mera, and Hotaru!" "Hi! I'm Mera! And I'm Hotaru!" We said. They stared a us. I guess we must have looked funny. Me in my favorite outfit. Hotaru with her purple skirt and blue shirt and black hair with purple highlights reaching down to her waist. And Usagi, with her army print cargo pants and matching shirt and her black hair with red highlights hanging in to braids reaching to her waist. After a few moments of them staring at us I decided that I didn't like all the silence so I did the only thing I could do. I burped.  
  
You see of the three of us I am the most daring. After the burp Hotaru started to giggle and Usagi clapped. I took a bow and resumed staring right back at the boys. There were gaping at me now."Wait! Don't tell me let me guess!...A fish right?" I said looking at their faces. "You know we aren't supposed to talk to strangers so unless you tell us your name we will have to ignore you." Usagi and Hotaru and I said together. The blonde regained his composure first and said "I'm Draco Malfoy." The Black haired kid said" I'm Harry Potter." "Nice." I said." To." Hotaru said. "Meet." Usagi said."You!" we finished together. Just then Papa spotted us and rushed over."And Just WHO are YOU?" she said angrily to the boys. She turned to us and said" How many times do I have to tell you?"She began. Before she could finish we finished for her."Don't talk to boys until were 20." "WE KNOW!!" we said together. Thankfully Mum saw Papa and came over. " Haraku, how many times do I have to tell you!? Leave them alone!" She said. You could tell she was angry. And Believe me when mum got angry. She got angry. Even papa who is afraid of nothing is scared of her when she gets mad. "But Bu-" Papa stuttered "No Buts! C'mon! Lets go and look at what they need!" turning to us she said"You three can stay here and chat with your new friends." Then turning on her heel she grabbed papa's arm and marched over to the desk. We stood there in silence for a few seconds.  
  
"Does this happen often?" Harry asked. "Only when were around boys." we said. "Are you Japanese?" asked Draco. "Yep!" Hotaru said. Just then Madame Malkins walked over and said your done to the boys. Harry walked out and met up with a very tall man holding melting ice cream cones. Draco walked out and met up with a tall pale women and what looked like an older version of Draco. I guessed those were his parents. I turned around and walked over to mum and papa. After we got all our clothing that we needed for school we were able to get some clothes for everyday as well. I got a Dark blue cloak with purple designs woven in. Usagi got a dark red one made of velvet that shifted colors like mine with silver designs. And Hotaru got one made of Purple velvet that shifted colors and had blue designs. After we paid for these we went into the pet shop to get our pets. "I don't want an owl, cat, rat, or a toad!" I complained."neither apparently did Hotaru or Usagi. "Can't we get something else?" Hotaru complained. "Yeah! Something that will stand out!" said Usagi. " I guess it will be okay as long as you ask the school." said papa."But that will take to long!" we said. "Ah hem." came a voice. " I don't mean tur listen in on ur conversation. But I happen tu work at the school." The voice belonged to the man with the ice cream cones. "The names Hagrid." "Oh! Would it be okay to have a different type of animal?" We asked together. "I suppose it would be okay as long as it's legal." "ALRIGHT!!" we said high-fiving each other. "Thanks Hagrid!" And then we all ran off to get our animal. I walked down an aisle and heard a whine. I looked around to see where it had come from. I heard it again. It was coming from a cage down the hall. Quickly I ran down the hall to the cage. I knelt down and saw a silver wolf pup with the clearest eyes I had ever seen. One was orange and the other was pink. Just like my eyes. You see each one of my sisters have curios eyes. Mine are orange and pink. Hotaru's are purple and blue. Usagi's are white and green. Anyways. It felt like fate. I looked into her eyes(yes it was a she) and knew that she was a part of me and that I was a part of her. We had to be together. I think she knew it to because she stared back at me with a loving gaze. I checked the price tag and found that there was none. I unlocked the cage and picked her up and brought her to the counter. "Excuse me? How much is the wolf pup?" I asked. "You want that thing? Are you crazy? Its vicious!" "No its not!" "Your not vicious are you, are you? I said. " You can have it for free!" "Really? Yes!" said the salesman. "Cool!" "I'll name her....... I paused. I looked into her eyes and knew what she wanted to be named. I'll name her Windspirit!" I bought Windspirit an ice blue collar and a purple leash, though I doubt I would need it. I seriously didn't think that Windspirit was going to run away. I met my sisters outside and found that they all had found pets with the same eyes as them.  
  
Usagi had a panther cub named Nightspirit. Hotaru had a Phoenix named Firespirit. They looked at each other and burst out laughing at the fact that they all had given their pets similar names and that the eyes matched theirs. Soon Mum and Papa came by with the rest of their supplies and they went back to the leaky cauldron for lunch and spent the rest of the day studying. 


	3. The train

Chapter 3: The Hogwarts Express  
  
They spent the remainder of the two weeks looking around both muggle and wizard London. After getting tons of clothes from the muggle mall, finnally getting an explanation from mum and papa about the wizard world, and teaching their pets tricks, They had become favorites for all the shop keepers in diagon alley and of a few in muggle London. Of course all the shopkeepers had a treat for their pets. Though the muggles though that Flamespirit was a large rare type of eagle. The two weeks went by very fast and before they knew it they where at the station kissing there parents goodbye. "Remember, If a boy talks to you ignore them!" Said Papa."Have a good time and ignore what Haraku said!" said mum. They laughed. "Don't get into any trouble!" "What makes you think we will? said Usagi grinning evily. Yeah! Don't you trust us? I said. Just kidding! said Hotaru." "Goodbye sweethearts." said mum kissing the tops of our heads. "Goodbye mum goodbye papa!" we said. We couldn't help but notice that some people were staring at our parents. One women with red hair and a bunch of kids went up to them and said." I'm Molly Weasly. Do you happen to be Haraku Tenioh the famous racer. And are you Michuru Keioh the violinist?" "Yes we are!" "Wow! I am totally in love with your music and I try never to miss a race that your in! We left smiling. We knew that mum and Papa were about to make some new friends. "Wait! Usagi! Mera! Hotaru! Come back here!" called papa. We turned and walked back. "Yes papa?" we asked. Introduce yourselves to Molly's children. We turned around and looked at the children. They all had red hair like their mum. We must have looked strange to them. Me: army camo shirt that said army brat, sand trooper cargo capris, My black hair with blue stripes in braids reaching down past my waist. And My orange and pink eyes noticeable because of my mascera. Usagi: Blue tank top with spirals of cloth wrapped around her arms, Blue cargo capris, Black hair red stripes in two braids reaching way past waist and her green and white eyes brought out with the blue eyeshadow around her eyes. Hotaru: Tye-dye tank top, and purple cargo capris, and her black hair with purple stripes in two braids reaching past her waist and her one eye purple one eye blue showing up with blue eyeshadow over the blue eye and purple eyeshadow over the purple one. They were staring at us and at our eyed. "I'm Mera, I'm Usagi, And I am Hotaru. We said. They introduced themselves. I'm Ginny, I'm Fred, I'm George, I interrupted here and said "no your Fred and your George! Trust me I'm a triplet you cant fool us. I'm Ron, and I'm Percy. Nice to meet you." We shook hands. "Is that your real eye color?" the one called Ginny asked. "Yes it is." Just then we heard the whistle signaling that the train was about to leave. "That's are call! Said Usagi." With that we left and got our things on the train.  
  
"C'mon lets find a place to sit." I said. We moved up and down corridors trying to find and empty seat. There weren't any but every time we asked they stared at our eyes and asked to pet our pets. We no longer considered them pets but part of us so we called them spirits. We managed to run into Harry. He was sitting with Ron and some girl with bushy hair. Like everyone else there was no room and The girl whose name was Hermione stared at our eyes and everyone asked to pet our spirites. There were two compartments left to check the first contained Draco and two boys who liked kind of stupid. Windspirit, or windy as her nickname, did not like them and I had to grab her as she lunged at one of them with her teeth bared. "WINDSPIRIT!! What's gotten into you?" I said angrily as I knelt down. I looked windy in the eye. I shook my head. "Bad girl very bad girl." I said. "Well I guess we wont be staying here." Usagi said while keeping a tight grip on Nightspirit. We turned and left. The last compartment was empty except for a black haired girl who looked kinda sad. "Hello! Can we sit here?" I called out. The girl turned her head. "Fine you can sit here. As long as you tell me your names. I smiled. We would have her smiling by the end of five minutes. "I'm Mera! I'm Usagi ! I'm Hotaru! AND WE ARE THE............TENIOH TRIPLETS!!!!!!!!!!!!" We shouted together. "I'm Diju Maoke, it is a pleasure to meet you three." She said. I noticed something strange about her. When she looked at us it was like she was staring right through us. Usagi plopped down next to her."Why are you so sad?" she asked. "Huh? I'm not sad!......I ....I .....I'm just... just not ..smiling! Yeah I'm just not smiling, that's it." she replied. "Yeah.. Sssuuurrrrrreeeee. I said not believing a word she said. There was a knock on the door of the compartment. I got up to open it but Diju was faster and opened it. It was a boy with a mop of brown hair on his head "Have you seen my toad?" he asked. I instantly looked at windy. She grinned back at me or at least tried to. She was also trying very hard to look innocent. I gave her a look that said "I'll deal with you later" To the boy I said"Nope. Haven't seen it!" "Oh darn I've been looking all over. If you find it tell me." he said. "We will." diju said reassuringly before closing the door. She sat back down. I looked her in the eye for a few seconds. Then I realized why she was so strange. When I realized it my eyes got very wide. A fact that did not escape Usagi or Hotaru's notice. "What is it?" They asked. I shook my head and looked at Diju. "I had no idea! I am so sorry!" I said. "What, what?" my trips asked via mind message."Its okay. A lot of people make fun of me for it so I don't tell people about it now. You really can only tell it if you look really close at me." Diju said. "Will someone tell us what' going on?" My trips shouted. "I'm blind." Diju told them. "I had no idea! Said Usagi. You really cant tell by the way you act!" finished Hotaru. "I know." Diju said. There was another knock on the door. This time I got to the door first (^-^) I opened it. It was the brown haired girl Hermione. "Has anyone seen a toad at all?" she looked like she was trying not to cry. Usagi being the most sensitive to other people's feelings noticed this and got her to sit down. "What happened?" she asked. "What are you talking about?" Hermione asked choking on a sob. "Hermione, Your on the verge of bursting into tears." I stated looking at her. Windy came over and licked her face. Hermione smiled a little bit. "Tell us!" we begged her. "Fine. I was asking around for the toad and when I reached the second to last compartment they called me a .. a. a Mugblood!!!!!" After saying this she burst into tears."They didn't!" Said Diju. "I'll go over there right now and take care of them!" and with that she marched out the door and into the next compartment. "What's a mugblood?" Hotaru asked. "It's a really cruel name for a witch or wizard with muggle parentage." Hermione sobbed. "There, there it's alright. Sticks and stones may break my bones but words will never hurt me!" I said. Who ever made up that saying was dead wrong. Words hurt. They hurt a lot. I got out my guitar and began to play as I always do when I'm upset. Music helps calm me just like my camera and painting does. Eventually Hermione crying came down to a sniffle or two every now and then. When it stopped all together I put away my guitar and we waited for Diju to come back. There was another knock on the door. I got up and opened it expecting it to be Diju but instead it was a women pushing a snack cart. "Hello there! Would you like a snack?" she said sweetly. We smiled and got a few things. I was puzzled at first by the chocolate frogs. "There not real frogs, are they?" I asked. "No there not. Your not the first person to ask that either. I might have to put up a sign." she said smiling. Then she left. There was another knock on the door. I opened it And said"Welcome to the last compartment please wipe your feet on the welcome mat." I said this because so many people kept knocking on the door. It was Diju, finally. "What took you so long?" Usagi asked. "Yeah you were gone for like forever!" said Hotaru. "Oh, I was busy yelling at them!" Diju said smiling. Before we could ask anymore questions she said " Can I have some of the bertie botts every flavor beans and what not? I missed the snack cart!" We spent the rest of the ride daring each other to try beans that looked dangerous or disgusting. 


	4. The sorting hat

Chapter 4: The Sorting Hat  
  
The train pulled into the station at about 6:30. A voice on the loudspeaker said to leave all belongings and pets on the train and that they would be brought up separately. I locked Windspirit in her cage. "Don't look at me like that!" I said this because she was glaring at me like I had betrayed her. "I don't want to leave you here anymore than you do. But I don't have a choice!" I said matter of factly. WIndspirit sniffed at me and turned around in her cage so she wasn't looking at me. I sighed. Then I got up and exited the train. From the looks on my sisters faces I could tell that there pets were shunning them as well. We didn't have much time to dwell on this though because a loud voice we recognized called out "First Years! First Years over here!" It was Hagrid. From the look on Diju's face I could tell she would need help. I grasped her hand. She looked at me and smiled."I'll lead you to the school." I told her. "Thanks." she answered. We followed Hagrid across a path leading to a lake. "Five to a Boat!" he called out. Usagi, Hotaru, Hermione, Diju, and I all got into a boat. Then we set off. I was amazed. "The boats moving by itself!" I told Diju. "Really?" she asked. "Really!" I answered. During the rest of the train ride She and I had worked out a code so that she could tell what was going on. It consisted of taps and grips on the hand. We had also talked about our past. I had learned that she was blind because of a disease she had had as a child. During the boat ride I now used the code. I explained to her everything the murky water, the fish, the giant squid tentacle rising out of the water....... GIANT SQUID TENTACLE!?!?!?!? Diju laughed when I said this and when I realized what I had just said. Eventually we came upon a huge castle. I stood there speechless for a few seconds before Diju nudged me and asked what was going on. "There's a giant castle with tons of lights! I think it's Hogwarts!" I told her. After we had seen the castle the others did too. A loud OHH! Had risen from the group. I heard Diju sigh from sadness that she would never see such a beautiful sight. I gently tightened my grip on her hand as if to tell her"It's all right." I was surprised when we went past the castle and into another area. I told Diju this and she pursed her lips as if in deep thought. "Maybe it's because there is no dock near the castle or we are going to another entrance." she said. "Maybe." I replied. I turned to Hermione and asked her what she thought. "I think that Diju's theory is correct." She said. I nodded feeling very reassured. Usagi must have noticed my worry because she said that she read that First years enter a different way into the castle. Sure enough We came into a cave and then saw a landing dock with door surrounded by moss and ivy. I told all this to Diju. Hagrid got out of the boat an knocked on the door. It swung open to reveal a tall women with a no funny business look on her face. I asked the others if they knew who she was. Hotaru, Usagi, and Diju all shrugged. But Hermione whispered that she was Professor McGoneigall(is this how you spell it?). Prof. Mcgoneigall beckoned us forward. As we entered through the door we heard Hagrid shout"Anybody missing a toad?" and the boy with brown hair (who we found out was named Nevil)say"Trevor!" Diju and the others smiled at me. I was to busy being relived that Windspirit hadn't eaten Trevor to notice though. We walked through the door and up a staircase into a room where Mcgoneigall told us to wait in. Once she left we all started to talk at once. I turned to where Draco and Harry where talking. Draco said"You shouldn't hang out with the likes of Weasly Potter. I can help find out where to make real friends." Harry replied"I think I can find out for myself, No thanks!" I was greatly relieved about that. I mean apart from the fact that the Weasly's stared at us, they were extremely nice and welcoming. I did not like the fact that Malfoy was making fun of them. Suddenly out of the corner of my eye I saw something white coming out of the wall. I wasn't the only one. Everyone gasped as the "white stuff" formed into a herd of ghosts. People gasped like me and a few screamed like Nevil. Diju nudged me to explain. "There are a bunch of.. of... Ghosts coming out of the wall!" Diju turned pale with shock. The ghosts now noticing us swept down to welcome us all to Hogwarts. One of them ,a monk, Introduced himself as the fat friar and said he was the head of the Huffelpuff house. Another one that looked like a lord introduced himself a Sir Nicolas Po-he didn't get to finish because someone yelled out"I know you my brothers told me about you! Your nearly headless nick!" I recognized the speaker as Ron. Hermione shouted out"Nearly Headless? How can you be nearly headless?" I had to admit it did sound impossible. Nick replied"Like this!" and pulled his head to one side to reveal the inside of his neck and show that it was hanging by short length of ..of ..eww...skin! "What is it?" Diju asked. "You don't wanna know!" I told her. "It must be really gross then!" "It is!" One by one the other Ghosts introduced themselves. There was the bloody baron head ghost of slytherin, Nick who was head of Gryffindor, and the grey lady who was head of Ravenclaw. It was obvious that nick had a crush on the grey lady and I told Diju, Usagi, Hotaru, and Hermione this. They all agreed with me. Soon Prof. Mcgoneigall entered and told us that we were going to be sorted now. She then explained about the sorting hat. I heard Ron say"OH! So you just try on the hat! I'll kill Fred! He said something about wrestling a troll!" I rolled my eyes at this. Honestly boys could be so stupid! We followed the prof. Through the door and into the great hall. I looked up to see that the Ceiling reflected the sky. I told Diju this and she gazed up at the ceiling as if willing herself to see it. Prof. Mcgoneigall carried out a stool and on it she placed the sorting hat. It opened what looked like it's mouth and began to sing a song about the houses. It was rather silly and stupid but I enjoyed it none the less. When it finished we all clapped. Prof. Mc as I know call her took out a list and began reading names off of it. I realized that me and my trips would be in the line for a long time. I also realized that I had never asked Diju her last name. Oh well I thought I'd find out soon enough. But what came next left me completely unprepared.  
  
Malfoy, Diju.  
  
We stared at her open mouthed. She looked at Prof. Mc and said"Um Professor, I'm blind." Prof. Mc replied,"Oh? Draco help your sister find her way to the hat." Draco took his sisters hand from mine and led her to the hat. She put it on. She waited for about 10 seconds before the hat shouted "GRYFFINDOR!!!" She got up looking shocked. She had obviously expected to get into Slytherin like the rest of her family Prof. Mc took her hand and led her to the Gryffindor table. There was no applause for her like there was for the others. Everyone was too shocked to move. I silently promised myself that I would get a full explanation from Diju the moment that I got the chance. Diju sat next to Hermione who scooted over to make room. This was hard considering that Lavender who she was sitting next to did not want to make room for a Malfoy. No matter how nice Diju was. Draco of course got into Slytherin. Before he sat down he sent a sympathetic look to his sister. One by one everyone in line got called until the trips were the only ones left.  
  
"TENIOH, HOTARU" Prof. Mc called out. Hotaru walked up to the sorting hat and put it on. Usagi and I looked at each other and crossed our fingers. One minute later the hat shouted"GRYFFINDOR!" and Hotaru walked to the table and sat next to Hermione.  
  
"TENIOH, MERANA," she called out. Did I mention that Merana is my full name? Well now you know, I call myself Mera because I don't like my name though everyone says it's a great name, Ha! They should try having Merana for a name!. I nervously walked up to the stool and put on the hat. "Hmm, very loyal and brave. Vengeful and clever, a prankster, Oh my you would do well in Slytherin." the hat said. "NO! Not Slytherin!" I thought with all my might. I can't be in a different house that my sisters! Please not Slytherin! "Oh? Not slytherin? Well better be"GRYFFINDOR!" I stood up and took the hat off. Feeling very relived I walked to the Gryffindor table and sat in between Hotaru and Diju. The congratulated me and then we looked up to Usagi.  
  
"TENIOH, SERENITY!" Did I mention That Usagi is her Japanese name? She hated her name to so she went for the Japanese version Usagi. Usagi walked up to the stool and put the hat on. In about 0.1 seconds It Shouted "GRYFFINDOR!" We clapped our hardest and all scooted over to make room for her. The sorting was now done. An old man at the front of the room stood up and said "I am Albus Dumbledor.I am the headmaster of this school please rise for the school's national anthem. He took out his wand and ribbons came out and formed words which I signaled to Diju so she could sing them. It was extremely funny and entertaining and since we were allowed to pick our own tunes some of us were finished before others. Finally only Fred, George, Diju, Me, Usagi, Hermione, and Hotaru were left singing. This was because we had chosen a very slow funeral march. When we had finished Dumbledor clapped louder than the rest and muttered "ah! Music! Magic for the soul!" or something like that. "Now I would like to tell you the rules for this year. The third floor corridor is out-of-bounds this year to all of you who do not wish to die a painful death. When he said that I looked at my friends and we made a silent promise to get into the corridor even if it was the last thing we did. Dumbledor continued. I would Like to take some time to tell the first years that the Forbidden forest is ...well.. Forbidden and to remind some of my older students as well. I sneaked a look at Fred and George and knew that they were the older students. Dumbledor continued. Now before you begin to eat I would like to say a few words, which he did. They were in Latin so I translated for the table. He had said: Never poke a sleeping dragon. Now dig in!" "How?" I asked. DIju pointed to the platters they were now full of food."How did you- "I began but then my stomach growled so I dug in. After eating all I could without blowing up I listened to the conversation that was at the table. It was about their families. One kid said"I'm half-blood. Me dads a muggle and me mums a witch. She didn't tell him until after they got married. A bit of a nasty shock for him." We all laughed.  
  
Nevil shared his story about how everyone thought he was a squib. And how his uncle kept trying to get him to show some magic by: a. pushing him off a pier and b. Holding him out of a second -story window. Usagi , Hotaru, and I told them about our family.  
  
"Well our mother died right after we were born from blood-loss. Our father was a rich scientist. But....... he never had time for us. So he hired nannies all the time. They never stayed for long. When we turned 3 we got a nanny named Kaori, She was really mean. She slapped me if my room wasn't clean or if we didn't eat all our food or if we came home late from school. And this from when we were 3 to when we were 5. Then one day our dad got real sick so he couldn't take care of us. Kaori was dismissed and we were put up for adoption. Thats when Michuru-mama and Haraku-papa adopted us. And we have been with them ever since." we took turns telling the story. Someone said"HAraku, and Michuru? I heard they were dating but they are both girls! If they are your foster parents then that means your rich twice! Once from your real parents and once from them!" Another said "there both girls thats wrong!" To that person I stood up and held up my fists and said  
  
"Gotta problem with our parents, Huh?" Usagi pulled me down before I could hurt them though. All of a sudden Dumbledor stood up and said" Now that your all fed I am leaving it to the prefects to lead you to your common rooms." Percy stood up and said "First years follow me!" we stood up and followed. He led us out of the great hall and through a series of hallways stairs and once even a tapestry and a ton of secret passages. While we were walking through one hallway we stopped. "Why did you stop?" Diju asked. "There appears to be a bunch of psycho killer walking sticks floating in the air and are throwing themselves at people." I told her with a straight face. "In other words we should head for cover?" she said seriously.  
  
"Yep." I replied "HEAD FOR COVER!!!!!!!" I shouted. Everyone in our group ran to hide under chairs, tables, etc. Percy walked up to the walking sticks and said "Peeves! Stop it now or I will have to tell the bloody baron!" Suddenly a ghost appeared. He was holding the walking sticks. He stuck his tongue out at Percy and dissappeared. Dropping the walking sticks on Percy's head. Slowly we came out of our hiding places. "Who was that?" Diju asked Percy. He smiled at her "That was Peeves he is the school's poltergeist." he said. "The bloody barons the only one who can control him." Usagi grinned at me. So did Hotaru. They said in Unison "Merana! You have just met your soul mate!" I grimaced at the use of my full name. They said this because in case you didn't get the hint from the sorting hat, I am a major prankster. We came to the a picture of a fat lady in a beautiful pink dress. "Password?" she said. 'Did that painting just talk?" I said. "Yes it did. They all do. You get used to it!" Percy replied. "The password is caput draconis." the painting swung open to reveal a red and gold common room."First years are on the first floor. Girls to the right boys to the left." Percy said pointing to two stair cases one on the right side of the room one on the left side of the room. We walked up the girls staircase to the first floor. There were 5 doors each one had five names on it. I checked each one.  
  
The last one said: Merana(don't they ever get my name right?) Hotaru, Usagi, Diju, and Hermione. She turned the knob and entered. Inside were five four poster beds all with red hangings. My sis's and Friends entered behind me. "WHOA! Tacky color!" remarked Usagi and Hotaru and me. I took out my wand and going to the bed by the window (where all my stuff was by and letting WIndspirit out of her cage and noticing that she's still ignoring me) I changed the colors on the bed. The red hangings became turquoise, and the sheets became Sea foam green. "Anyone else want a different color?" I offered."Oh! I want blue and purple!" shouted Hotaru happily. "I want white and neon green!" Said Usagi. Soon I had changed every single one of the bed colors. "Why don't we change the wall color now?" Hermione suggested. "Why not?" I said. Everyone grabbed their wands and started shooting color everywhere. I even did some designs on the walls and sheets. By the time that the prefect came in to check on the first years to make sure that they had all settled in for there first night, the walls were all tye-dyed in a swirl of colors with four-leaf clovers, peace signs, and American and Japanese and British flags decorating the walls. The prefect stood there gaping with her mouth wide open. Finally she shook her head and said "I don't wanna know." than laughing she closed the door. We smiled looking at each other. I described it all to Diju. And then we retired for the night. As we turned the lights off and got comfy I realized that I had not seen Windy since she had run out of the door to escape getting color on her coat. Oh well She can take care of herself. I reasoned. Then I feel asleep. 


	5. lessons

Chapter 5: lessons  
  
For once in my life I was not the one who woke to Cold water on my head. This time it was my sisters and Hermione's turn Thats right they too had been awoken Niagra Falls style. "You had it coming!" I remarked."Its called Karma!" I teased. I know it wasn't nice but ... It was just so funny to see them dripping wet staring at Diju and I laughing at them. Then I got up and got dressed in 2.5 seconds or I would have if I hadn't needed to ask a question. "Hermione! I know we have to wear our robes but do we need to wear like you know a certain color skirt or shirt?" I asked. "No I don't think so you just have to wear that on Wednesday, Thursday, and Tuesday. On Mondays and Fridays you can wear what you want." she said. "Kay." I replied. I got dressed in orange cargo capris and a pink shirt with silk sleeves and a traditional Japanese front. Slipped my Gryffindor Robes on and slipped my blue and green sneakers on. I combed my long hair out and separated the black parts from the blue parts and put each strip into a ponytail. The result? About 10 different ponytail each reaching past my waist. Diju was wearing a green shirt with ribbons hanging from different areas on it. Blue jeans that had white stars all over them. "Hey Mera? Can you help me with my hair?" "Sure what do you want?" I replied. Diju explained that she wanted to try 6 ponytails starting from the front of her head with white ribbons hanging from them. Usagi and Hermione and Hotaru were all unusually quiet during this time. "Now lets get em!" Hotaru suddenly shouted. "Huh?" Diju and I said together. "Look out!"  
  
*********************************************************************  
"I swear I am so gonna kill them!" Diju hissed to me."Get in line Sister!" I said in reply. If your wondering what happened well I'll tell you! They grabbed us and tied us up with rope back to back. They carried us in front of every one and threw us in the lake. Everyone seemed to realize that they did it because we had drenched them with water but still! We dumped a bucket on them not a lake! We had to swim tied back to back than walk to the shore like an entry in a three legged race. Fall on the ground sideways to pick up our wands , magically dry ourselves and magically untie ourselves with everyone staring at us. Once that was over we were really late for our first lesson: Potions. The bad part about that was the fact that although we had it with the Slytherin's so Diju could be with her brother, The Potions Master hates all of Gryffindor! As I guided Diju to the classroom we were plotting revenge for: a. Humiliation. b. getting us wet. c. Making us late. and d. making us miss breakfast. We snuck into the classroom, praying that we wouldn't be in trouble,.... No such luck. The moment we entered a stern voice called out "Well, Looks like the two mermaids Merana, and Dijuana have decided to grace us with their presence! Detention Both of you for the rest of the week! Meet me here after class to discuss your punishment!" It was Snape. The potions master. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Hermione, Hotaru, and Usagi gasp and sneak a guilty look at us. They had obviously not meant to get us into trouble this bad. "Now find a seat so we can resume the lesson from where we were before you decided to come in late." Embarrassed, Diju and I slunk off to a table that had Harry and Ron at it. As we sat down Ron said "Don't worry at least he didn't take points off, you didn't miss much either. He was just about to take attendance." "If he was just about to take attendance then we weren't late so why did we get detention?" Diju asked. "Because-" he never got to finish. "Mr. Weasly! You can continue your chat with your girlfriend Diju during their detention, which you are now sharing. 5 points from Gryffindor." Snape said. When Snape called Diju Ron's girlfriend, Draco turned around to glare at Ron. That was all I needed to prove that Draco loved his younger by 2 minutes twin sister and was overprotective of her. I then turned my attention to Snape as he called the role. Blah, Blah, Blah, Blah, Blah was all I heard until he reached Diju and marked her late. When he reached Harry he paused and said "Ahh, so a class celebrity. Don't expect special treatment." He also paused when he reached Hotaru, Usagi, and I. After he marked me late, he said "Like Potter your celebrities and like potter don't expect special treatment. Your status does not give you an excuse for being late either."I glared at him. Then I glared at my sisters. Everyone had heard about both Pranks and giggled when they noticed my glares at my sisters and at Hermione. "Lets begin class shall we?" Snape said when he finished the role call. He then started off on a speech about stopping death and whatever. Then he made us copy it down and started us off on a simple sleeping potion. But first he paired us off. I just barely managed to convince him that Diju and I should be partners. I guided her hand to the right ingredients. We had just finished when there was a loud explosion from a table in the back of the room. Nevil it appeared had skipped a step and added porcupine quills before taking the cauldron off the fire. He was starting to break out in boils after the cauldron melted. Currently the Potion was seeping across the floor burning holes in it. People were pulling their feet up so as not to damage their shoes. I was one of them, not wanting any damage to my favorite pair of sneakers. Then I realized something. Diju! She couldn't see what was going on! "Diju! Pull your feet up!" I called out just in time. If I had waited just one second more her feet .. Well she wouldn't have had any feet. *shudder* "Class dismissed! Dijuana, Merana, you are excused from Detention. Instead Harry and Ron Can take your place!" "Why do I get detention?" Harry asked. "Because you didn't warn Nevil. Probably though it would make you look good if he got it wrong." Snape replied. This was very unfair. But I knew that if I stood up for Harry I would get detention again. So giving him a sympathetic look Diju and I scooted out of the classroom and headed to the next class. Or tried to. Draco suddenly appeared and said "Can I borrow my sis for a sec?" Without waiting for a reply he grabbed Diju's arm and pulled her aside to talk. No doubt ask her if she really was dating Weasly. I laughed. He acts so tough but when things included his sister he acted like a baby! I waited for them to finish before taking off. I realized that I would be late again if we didn't hurry. For awhile I contiplated leaving but decided against it. I mean c'mon what would Diju do if there wasn't anyone here to bring her to her next lesson? So I waited and waited. Finally Diju came back. I started yelling at her because we were gonna be late. "Um mera?" she said through the yelling. "Yeah?" I said. "I was only gone for 2 minutes. We have 5 minutes to find our next class." Diju said. "Oh....................Well you could have told me!" I grumbled. "I did." she replied. We argued about that all the way to our next class. Our next class was Charms. At first I thought that the charms teacher wasn't there but then I realized that he was standing on a pile of books and was so short that his head barely reached the table even though he was standing on a pile of books."*cough* Midget*cough*" I whispered to Diju. She didn't respond. I waved my hand in front of her face and said"hello? Earth to diju? Anybody home?" "Hum? Oh sorry!" She showed me what she had been doing. For someone who was blind she sure could draw and write well. Better than me in fact. It was a plot of revenge against Usagi, Hotaru, and Hermione. I looked it over "Brilliant absolutely brilliant!" I muttered eyes wide open sucking up the plan."Only question is..when do we do it?" Diju remarked. "Leave that to me!" I said grinning.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***************** Next morning we got up and dressed in school uniform. I did my hair and Diju's just like it had been yesterday. We had woken up extremely early that morning to carry out the plot. Gone back to bed and now were getting up early again. This time because we did not want to miss the fun of watching their faces. We waited in the common room for them to come down. When they did Hotaru rushed over and said "OMG! ALERT THE MEDIA! MERA ACTUALLY MANAGED TO GET UP BEFORE 12:00!!!!!!!!" "Oh shut-up!" I said. "C'mon lets get this show on the road!" I said "You seem a little overeager to get down to breakfast is there a reason?" usagi asked. "NO! Its just that we have never had breakfast here before." I said. "O-o-o-k-k- k-a-a-a-y-y-y." Hotaru said not really believing us. We walked down to the hall upon entering we ran ahead. "Huh? What-" suddenly a flurry of water balloons launched at them. The best part was the fact that they were enchanted so they would keep coming after um until they wore off." I explained to Fred and George who were holding pens and pads of paper. "How long till they wear off?" they asked. "Ohhhh... let me think.um... about say........uh...a.....the whole day?" "Brilliant! Absolutely Brilliant!" they said. "I know! It's better than anything you could probably think up!" Diju said with a smile. "Spoken like a true Malfoy." they said to her. "Well I am a Malfoy so I should speak like one." Diju said matter of factly "Got a point there." they said. Suddenly we heard a loud angry voice shout "DIJUANA, MERANA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I SUGGEST YOU RUN VERY FAR AND VERY FAST!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"It was Usagi, Hotaru, and Hermione all together. "OH NO!!!! RUN!!!!" Diju and I said together. And then we ran like crazy. We kept on running until we ran out of breath and then we collapsed and burst into laughter. I knew we were gonna pay later. but we didn't care right then at the moment. We remained there for a few more minutes. Then We got up and nervously peeked our heads into the Great hall. Silently praying that my sisters would not find me Diju and I snuck back to our seats. We were in for the shock of our lives. Suddenly The window burst open and what looked like a flurry of black and brown flecks zoomed into the room. "What's going on?" I asked Fred who was sitting next to us at the time. "Huh? Oh! Blimey! I forgot you two were in the lake last time!" He said happily. " Yeah we noticed that! Now cut to the point what the heck is going on?" Diju said less than kindly. "Wait and see! Oh rude one!" Fred said sticking his tongue out at her. "Once a Malfoy always a Malfoy." George said crossly. "What's that supposed to mean? Are you insulting my family? OH! You will pay!" Diju hissed at them. With out warning she, Fred, George, and I (don't know how I got involved!) Were involved in a fight. It probably looked hilarious. Two third year boys being beaten up by two first year girls, one of whom was blind. Unfortunately for Diju and I, my sister's noticed us then and joined in the fight but on the boys side."I thought family stuck together!?" I shouted at them. "That was before the water balloons!" Hotaru said evilly. Sure enough the water balloons were still throwing themselves at them. Eventually Percy came over to break up the fight." Ahw! Perc! Why do you always ruin all the fun?" Fred and George said together. "Yeah! Why did you have to ruin it?" my sister's and I chorused. "Because as prefect it is my duty to protect the innocent first years from viewing this horrible fight. And since it was my own brothers that were involved I feel it is my duty to pull you guys apart." Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah! Percy Babbled on and on about his duty. "While he was talking we slunk away unnoticed. I never realized that it took people five minuted to realize that the people they were talking too had disappeared! When we got back to our seats I discovered that the "brown and black specks" were actually owls and that they delivered our mail. I found several letters waiting for me. I ripped open the first one. It was from Sageana.  
  
Dear Merana,  
  
What's ^? Me and the scouts were wondering what had happened to you when chibi-sage reported that you never showed up for school anymore. Then we heard from your parents that you had left the country to go to some school for witches in England. At first I didn't believe them and I thought they had gone crazy! I even told them so! But then they showed us the letter that you three had received in the mail. Even then I have to admit I was a bit doubtful. But then I got the address for the school so now if you reply back I will know that your folks aren't losing it! I miss you all and That annoying spawn of Satan that I call a sibling and goes by the name of "Sammy" sends his regards. Though I doubt that you'll want them..........School is going okay over here. But I guess it always will for me ya know? I mean c'mon I have gotten straight A's since......what? Kindergarten? Amy's grades are picking up a bit(note: Keyword there!*a bit*!) So she's probaly gonna stand a chance of passing this year! Maybe! But don't write to her and get her hopes up! She's is very close to beating all the games at the Crown arcade though! Rei is doing okay as well. She stopped showing up late for all the meetings! That is definitely an improvement! Right? She's pretty much thrown herself into her priestess job and we hardly ever see her though... Which is surprising considering the fact that the meetings are held at her grampa's temple! But one thing that will never change is her great guitar playing! She and her band are on their way to fame and are expecting a CD out in late May! Lita is doing a great job with her attempt at modeling! She is really becoming something! Her cooking is still not so good. I don't mean to complain or anything but eating her food is like ...is like....is like swallowing ROCKS!!! I mean c'mon! She invited us over to her house for dinner to celebrate her successful launch into the modeling world. We agreed because we had no idea she was cooking! Big surprise. But because she is my best best best friend and my most trusted scout I really didn't want to hurt her feelings so I pretended to enjoy the food. Needless to say Darien and I went for take out right after! So lets keep this our own little secret!( I grinned here. Lita was famous for her horrible cooking!)Mina on the other hand is great at cooking! She's even thinking about starting her own restaurant later on when she gets out of school! That is if she doesn't take on a career as a Professional Volleyball player! She has gotten even better at it since you left. I didn't even think that was possible but it appears as though it is! Ciao! Gotta run! Write me soon!  
n n  
Love, ll ll  
Sageana(^-^)  
P.S. Darien sends his regards!  
  
I smiled at the letter. Everyone was doing what they wanted to do most. Sageana it appeared was being her regular always there for you, always happy, perfect funny self. She was the one that got me into the habit of saying c'mon all the time! Lita was the one who taught me how to always look my best. Amy was the one who taught me how to play video games. Mina was the one who taught me all I know about cooking and that was a lot! Rei was the one who taught me how to rock on the guitar. Darien had taught me all I needed to know about Pulling Pranks on people too. Chibi-sage had taught me how to use a camera and made me discover how much I loved it! I learned a lot from these guys! A lot more than I'll ever be able to repay them for. It was bad enough that I was missing all the scout meetings to boot!. Oh wait I forgot! You have no idea what I am talking about do you? (See's people shaking their heads) I guess I'll have to explain. You see I'm a type of Guardian. I am a member of the sailor scouts. A group of people just like me who have devoted their time to helping the world be safe. No we are not like the Justice league. We tend to avoid encounters with people of the reporter/fan kind. Especially when we are still in uniform. I proudly carry the title Sailor West Saturn. My sister Usagi is sailor East Saturn. Hotaru is sailor Point Saturn. We really don't know the details leading to why we are what we are except for the fact that Saturn chose us. Sageana in case you haven't guessed is the leader. She's Sailor Moon. No jokes please. Rei is sailor Mars. Amy is sailor Mercury. Lita is sailor Jupiter. And Mina is sailor Venus. And thats about all I know. We really haven't spent that much time in our "save the world outfits" but I can tell you that I feel happy that my uniform and my sister's are very different. Everyone else runs around in "to short for comfort and public decency" skirts and "way to tight for comfort" tops. My sisters and I maintain decency and coolness. My outfit is a Pale shimmery blue silk cargo capris. With sandals that lace up all the way to my knees. I have a sleeveless belly shirt made of the same material as my capris. My hair gets done up into two long braids reaching to my knees. My hair turns pale blue and the braids are tied with white ribbons that crisscross around my braids. I have a tiara with a sea blue gem in the shape of a cloud. I have two ribbons tied to each arm. My sisters have the same outfits but in different colors and different style tiaras. Usagi has a purple outfit. And her tiara has a purple gem in the shape of a wave. Hotaru has a light green outfit. Her tiara has a green gem in the shape of a leaf. I opened up the last letter.  
  
Dear Merana,  
  
Ha! You know that top snowboarding score you have on Rocky death mountain? Well, ITS GONE NOW!!!!!!! Guess who beat it? ME!!! Ha! I'll always do better than you! No matter what! I have also replaced your spot on the elite gymnastics team, Your spot on the national ice skating team, your skateboarding record, your surfing title of "Wild Mer" Is now mine! Ha!! Loser!  
  
Love,  
#1 at everything Mica.  
  
I grimaced at this. Before I had been number 1 at all things involving sports. And Mica was my number 1 rival since 3rd grade. We used to be best friends but then something happened. We had a big fight and haven't been friends since. I think also the fact that she became popular didn't really help. I leaned back and sighed. Unfortunately, I forgot that there was no back of the seat to stop me from falling. I fell flat on the floor. Sometimes I really hated gravity.  
  
I slowly got up. I reseated myself and began to eat. "No one saw that right?" I whispered to Fred feeling embarrassed. "Saw what? You falling on your but? Yeah, everyone saw that." he said jokingly. "Oh thanks!" I muttered. "Hey, Mera! Is there any mail for me?" Diju said nudging me. "Hm? Oh! Let me see." I said sifting through the pile for anything addressed to her. I finally came upon a red envelope that was addressed to Diju. "Here's one." I said handing it to her. "Don't open it!" Hermione said quickly. "Why not?" Diju asked. "It's a Howler!" Hermione said. "A *gulp* Howler?" Diju said nervously. "I need to open it then! If I don't it will just be worse!" Diju said sadly. She ripped it open and plugged her ears. I didn't understand until it was too late."HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO US?!! GETTING INTO GRYFFINDOR LIKE THAT!!!!!!! THERE HASN'T BEEN A GRYFFINDOR IN THIS FAMILY SINCE....SINCE....SINCE EVER!!!!! BUT DON'T WORRY!!! JUST DON'T TALK TO A SINGLE GRYFFINDOR AND STICK WITH YOUR BROTHER!!!!! I'M SURE WE CAN FIGURE THIS OUT LATER!!!! OH, YEAH AND WHILE YOUR THERE DO YOU THINK YOU COULD GET HARAKU TENIOH'S AUTOGRAPH FROM HER KID'S?" A loud voice boomed from the envelope. Diju sat there stunned while I clutched my bleeding ears. I was sure that I had gone deaf. "Um... I'm gonna take a wild guess and say that, that was your parents response to you getting into Gryffindor. Am I right?" I said fiddling with my ears to make sure I could still hear. "Yeah. Good guess." Diju said still stunned. I finished my first ever breakfast at the school. I looked at my trips. They were still getting pelted with water balloons. I smiled sweetly at them. Hotaru and Usagi and Hermione all glared back. Suddenly I felt a nudge under the table. I looked down. I then stupidly realized that by looking down I could only see my empty*burp* plate. I ducked my head under the table.  
  
At first all I saw was a flash of silver fur. Then as the "flash" slowed down I could make out one orange eye and one pink eye. Then I made out two cute pointed ears. Last but not least I saw the cutest ever attempted grin on It's face. Windspirit had finally come back. I rubbed her behind the ears. "I missed you." I whispered. She looked at me. I picked her up and sat her on my lap. Knowing that unless she had eaten Mrs. Norris (No such luck!) She should be starving. I grabbed a roll from the basket nearest me and feed her with it. Windspirit looked up at me and tried to lick the syrup that had gotten on my face when I was eating my pancakes, off. Windspirit after stopping her attempts to bathe me with her tongue, took a chance to look around the table. From the puzzled look on her cute furry face, I could tell she had caught a glimpse of my sisters.  
  
**************************************************************************** ********************************  
  
What will happen next? I want at least 2 reviews before I update!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thats right! No less than 2 reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! tata!!!!!!!!!!! 


	6. out of control

Chapter 6: Out of control Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor moon or Harry Potter. If I did I wouldn't be writing this. I would be out on a privet Island drinking a nice cold soda while tanning on a beach.  
  
"Speaking" ^telepathic message to trips^ Thinking  
  
Me and Diju soon departed from the Great Hall. I had, had a hard time pulling Wind spirit away from the food. In the end she had won, though she still had to drag her out of the hall by her collar. The first lesson of the day was Transfiguration. Surprisingly, even though I had had to drag Windspirit the whole way to the lesson, we were not late. Breathing a sigh of relief Mera plopped herself down in a desk near the window. After a while the rest of the class filed in. Usagi, Hotaru, Hermione, and Diju all grabbed seats right next to me. Of course Diju had to be guided to her seat by yours truly. Windspirit was still upset about having to leave the food behind, so she was in a bad mood. Windspirit began to entertain herself by seeing how close she could get to stealing people's books without getting caught. Exactly 2.1 cm. She even managed to grab Nevil's copy of Transfiguration: year one. Though I made her give it back.  
  
After a few minuted of this the door opened and in swooped Prof. Mc. The room went silent except for the sound of chairs being scooted across the floor to their rightful places and people scurrying to their seats. I could have sworn that Diju was hiding a paper airplane behind her back. How she made it was beyond me. "Settle down class, settle down." Prof. Mc. said in a commanding voice. I didn't notice it before but it seemed that her voice had a hidden message in it. One that said quite clearly: Make trouble and you can kiss Hogwarts goodbye! She was not the kind of teacher to cross. Nicer than Snape, but still strict. " Everyone get to your seats. NOW!!" She said. I traded a nervus glance with Usagi. We all knew that I would not get out of this classroom without a detention today. I glanced nervously around the room. I don't know what I was hoping to find. Maybe something that would help me get through the class alive. I found nothing at all. I turned back towards the front of the classroom feeling as if I had just been condemned to die. Prof. Mc. started off by taking attendance. Once that was done she gave a demonstration. She stood next to her desk in the middle of the classroom so we could all see. Then in one second she was gone. In her place was a orange tabby cat with strange markings around her eyes. Windspirit sat up immeaditly. She growled. Suddenly I realized something: Dogs hate cats!  
  
I gave a horrified look to Hotaru. She shared my expression. In one second we had both leapt forward in order to stop Windspirit from making a meal of our transfiguration teacher. Instead of catching Windspirit, we caught....each other. We smashed right into each other at the exact moment that Windspirit took off towards Prof. Mc. I covered my eyes, not wanting to see what would come next. Nothing happened. I waited a few minutes before opening my eyes to see.... my hands. Once again I had forgotten to bring my hands from my eyes before opening them. I pulled my hands down. The first thing I looked for was Prof. Mc. I wanted to make sure that she was okay and not in my beloved but in big trouble, pets stomach. She wasn't. I breathed a sigh of relief. Then I looked for Windspirit. I saw her, tail drooping, in the arms of one of the students. I walked over to him. "Can I have my pet back now? Please?" I asked. "Hm? Oh yeah sure." He said. The boy handed my squirming wolf pup back into my arms. "Thanks." I said turning away. I walked back to my seat. "Now class, since it appears that I can not use that as an example I must find another way." Prof. Mc. Said smiling. I felt so relieved that I wasn't in trouble.  
  
"Class watch carefully." she said. Then she turned her desk into a pig. Then back to a desk. This got us all excited. We couldn't wait to begin. We were to be disappointed though. Prof. Mc said that we were going to start off on the basic's. She than handed all of us a toothpick. We spent the rest of the lesson trying to turn it into a needle. "Can you believe how hard turning a toothpick into a needle can be?" I complained to Diju as we exited the classroom to go to our next lesson. "Oh come on! It wasn't so bad now was it?" Diju said smiling at me. "Easy for you to say!" I pointed out. Of the whole class only Diju and Hermione had managed to transform the toothpick. How Diju could even see the toothpick let alone know were to point the wand was beyond me. Our next lesson was Defense against the dark arts. I had a feeling that it was to good to be true. But still I was among those who practically ran to the classroom eager for the lesson ahead. I was sorely disappointed. Professor. Quirrel taught this lesson. He was a man badly in need of therapy. He talked with a stutter and was always glancing around him at us as if afraid that we would pounce on him. Usagi said later. "I wouldn't be surprised if Mera did that." Hotaru remarked dryly later on. The lesson itself was a bit of a joke. It had nothing to do with the dark arts. It was more like Defense against the dangerous animals then against the dark arts. WIndspirit went crazy when Quirrel entered the room. Though that might have been because His turban smelled a lot like garlic just like the room did. It is said that the turban was a gift from an African prince as thanks for warding off a troublesome vampire. Quirrel was now in constant fear that the vampire would come back to get him. Which explained the garlic smell. Fred suggested that the turban was stuffed full of garlic as well.  
  
"G-g-oo-d mo-o-o-r-n ning cla-a-ss." he said nervously as he glanced around the classroom. I could tell at once that this would be boring. So I tuned him out by having a mental conversation with my trips via psychic airways. ^ A vampire!? Pu-lease! That guy probaly couldn't take on a mouse let alone a vampire!^ I relayed to them. ^I wonder why he is so nervus?^ Hotaru thought to us. ^Probaly because Mera is in the room.^ Usagi joked. I mentally glared at her. We spent the whole lesson like this. I only came out of it when Quirrel asked to borrow Windspirit to show the class how sharp wolf teeth can be. And show the class he did. WIndspirit bit his fingers when he tried to open her mouth. I also snapped out of it when he gave out homework. It was a good thing that I copy what people are saying without realizing it or I would have a very hard time with that homework. We trudged out of the classroom and headed for lunch. I sat down next to Hermione, Diju, and Lavender. Lavender appeared to be nicer to Diju then she had been after the sorting. That was probaly because she distrusted people whose family was all in Slytherin. With good reason no doubt. After finishing lunch we went to our next lesson. We had History of magic. I had always loved History, so I thought that this would be very interesting. When we entered the room, The teacher was not there yet. So we grabbed seats near the front of the class. Soon all of the class had arrived. We all sat in silence*yeah right!* well that is if you can count paper airplanes being thrown about, WWIII starting, and a trail of gossip floating about the room as silence really. Suddenly A ghost walked right through the wall. Or should I say floated right through the wall. I found this as a sign that this class would be interesting. Especially when the ghost turned out to be Prof. Binns. The teacher. I was badly mistaken. Through the next hour and a half I could barely stay awake. In fact I was so dazed by the boring lesson, I fell asleep. I awoke to Hotaru and Usagi poking me awake. "Oh good! I thought you had died!" They said. Our next lesson was Herbology. This was taught by Professor Sprout. I liked Sprout almost immeaditly. She looked very nice and seemed to care for the plants a great deal. She had us dealing with caring and using a few harmless plants. Harmless that is unless you try to eat them. As Windspirit found out. The hard way.  
  
After herbology, the days just seemed to breeze by. Before I knew it, we had been at Hogwarts for around a month. I have to admit I was learning a great deal and had come to be somewhat of a favorite among the teachers. I was also a favorite of the Weasly twins. They had discovered early on that Diju and I were pranksters and had immeaditly taken us under there wing. They taught us all there was to know about the secret passageways. Pretty soon Diju and I were popping up all over the place and our pranks (though everyone knew it was us) were almost impossible to trace back to us. It was because of this cleverness that all the teachers joked about how Fred and George were training a new generation of trouble makers. This caused a new saying to go around. To be called a merdiju meant that you were being trained to take over a certain job or post. There was one teacher though, who in particular was not at all pleased about this. Snape. He had been out to get Diju and me ever since we had come in late on his first lesson and had for some reason gotten the notion that most of our pranks were on him. It's true I'll admit that maybe we do pick on him more than the others.....but still that doesn't mean that were out to get him....... One day we had double potions. I was not looking forward to it at all. Diju though, could barely contain her glee. Potions was really the only chance she got to see... er... be with her brother. We wandered into the classroom. Somehow even though we had used one of the secret passage's we still managed to be late, again. "Is there something about my class that always makes you two fool's always late?" He hissed when we came in. I stopped right in my tracks and stared at him. Sometimes if you stare at a person long enough they will get nervus and back off, this was not the case. "Is there something that you find shocking in this classroom, Miss Tenioh?" he sneered. I was prepared for this though. "I see stupid people!" I said eerily. The whole class laughed at this. "DETENTION!!! Ms. Tenioh and Ms. Malfoy for talking back and 5 points from Gryffindor." "But You asked me what I found shocking! Would you have had me lie? And Diju didn't even do anything!" I said angrily. The class laughed again and Ron and Harry and Diju all pulled me down before I could make it worse.  
  
This went on for quite awhile. Soon the whole school had found out what had happened and it became an inside joke. Also everyone soon found out that it was now Diju, Mera vs. Snape. Now and forever. He was our official target of most of our pranks now. The best one was when I accidently charmed his hair bright orange. Then I accidentally charmed two pink flamingos dressed up like tango dancers onto his head. The flamingos did the *drumroll* flamingo dance on his head. (What other dance do you think they can do?) This combined with the hair was an overall very interesting combination that resulted in a new saying that is still going on. The new saying is: I think I'm gonna pull a mera on that kid over there. I was very proud. Diju's best trick was when snape had his back to us as he was writing on the board. Next minute he had a long chamaeleon tail that was changing colors depending on his mood. He had that tail for weeks because Madame Pomfrey couldn't remove it. Though it was well known that she didn't try to hard as she thought it was hysterical. This prank also started a new vocab word: Diju tail, when you can tell the feelings of a person very easily, ex. That man is a big Diju tail when it comes to his parents. Fred and George both cried when they heard this and said that it was the proudest moment of their entire career. **************************************************************************** ****************************************** Hello!! I refuse to update unless I get at least one review from at least each person who reads this!!!!!!! 


End file.
